Połamany
by euphoria814
Summary: lekki spoiler s02e07 / olicity! Vertigo i Hrabia!


Tytuł: Połamany  
Autor: euphoria  
Fandom: Arrow  
Pairing: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak [olicity]  
Rating: +12  
Info: lekkie AU – jak zawsze, gdy chodzi o shipowane pairingi, lekki spoiler s02e07, Vertigo to rodzaj narkotyku, którego przedawkowanie powoduje niesamowity ból psychosomatyczny, nie do zatrzymania (to jest het, euphoria uprzedza, że dawno nie pisała hetów, więc rozpisuje się lekko)

* * *

Trzymanie w ramionach Felicity zawsze było dziwnym przeżyciem. Kobieta pachniała jak płyn do czyszczenia klawiatury i lilie, co początkowo rozkojarzało go ze względu na kontrast. Teraz jednak za każdym razem, gdy pochylał się nad Felicity, kiedy ta czyniła cuda z komputerem, nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wciągnięciem głębiej powietrza do płuc, żeby chociaż na chwilę znowu ją poczuć.

Był pewien, że Digg przyłapał go kilka razy, ale dopóki jego przyjaciel tego nie komentował – sam też nie zamierzał poruszać tematu.

Felicity była inna. Tak różna od wszystkich kobiet, które Oliver przeważnie uwodził, że nie do końca wiedział jak z nią rozmawiać. Zawsze jego lakoniczne uwagi hamowały jej słowotok i nie wiedział czy kobieta krępuje się przy nim mówić, czy po prostu potrafi trzymać ją w ryzach. Nie chciał ani jednego, ani drugiego. Smoak jednak zawsze milkła i wracała do przerwanego tematu przekazując mu już w miarę zwięźle konieczne do akcji informacje.

Nie czuł się z tym komfortowo. W zasadzie nie czuł się przy niej komfortowo. Felicity nigdy nie miała problemu ze szczerym wyrażaniem co o nim myśli. Co myśli o Bojowniku, który zabija. Co myśli o kryjącym się za kapturem łuczniku, którego poszukuje policja. Jakoś jednak doszli do porozumienia i kobieta zgodziła się zostać dopóki nie uwolnią Waltera.

Steel był jednak już wolny, a ona została.

Nie rozgryzł jej, za to Felicity zmieniła jego. Oczywiście nie było to tak łatwe, ale zadawała najmniej odpowiednie pytania w najmniej odpowiednim do tego czasie i nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać. Była jego sumieniem tak dawno zapomnianym. Pozostawionym na Wyspie, uśpionym na wieki przez wyższą konieczność i cel, który nadał mu ojciec.

Zmieniała jego spojrzenie na świat, można byłoby rzec, że nieodwracalnie. Czasem wydawało mu się, że stawał się gliną w jej dłoniach, co wydawało się dziwne, bo efemeryczna blondynka nie skrzywdziłaby muchy i nie powinna posiadać takiej mocy nad nim.

Łamano go już wcześniej i podnosił się, wrastał w siebie wraz ze swoimi bliznami. Twardniał jak skóra na jego dłoniach, szorstka od łuku i strzał. A jednak – ona – Felicity Smoak wydawała się mieć moc większą nad nim niż torturujący go najemnicy z Wyspy, Slade i jego nauki o przeżyciu, Shado i jej pełna filozofii miłość.

Ta sama Felicity, która teraz znajdowała się w rękach Hrabiego przystawiającego jej strzykawki z Vertigo do szyi.

Oliver odrzucił strzałę na bok i rozłożył szeroko ręce, żeby utwierdzić mężczyznę w przekonaniu, że ten ma przewagę nad nim. Żeby uspokoić szaleńca i skupić jego uwagę na sobie, a nie trzęsącej się kobiecie, której usta wydawały się powtarzać jego imię. Nie słyszał jednak niczego więcej jak szum własnej krwi.

\- O mnie ci chodzi – powiedział spokojnie i Hrabia wyszczerzył się szeroko.

\- Nie byłem nawet zaskoczony, gdy znalazłem ją z identyfikatorem Queen Consolidated. W zasadzie powinienem się był domyśleć, że Bojownik i Oliver Queen to ta sama osoba po tym jak próbowałeś mnie przekupić – zaczął Hrabia i pociągnął mocniej za włosy Felicity.

Kobieta pisnęła i mimowolnie odchyliła głowę. Oliver zobaczył tylko błysk strzykawek i niewiele myśląc, wytrenowanym przez lata ruchem dobył strzał i naszpikował nimi Hrabiego. Mężczyzna wypadł przez okno biurowca wprost na zaparkowany przy jezdni samochód. Cała akcja nie trwała dłużej niż kilka sekund, więc z zaskoczeniem poczuł jak jego dłonie zaczynają się trząść.

Nie mógł zmusić się do tego, żeby podejść do Felicity i jak zawsze podnieść ją z podłogi. Z niedowierzaniem zerkał na pękniętą szybę, której kawałki usiały podłogę. Nie był do końca pewien co wydarzy się teraz. W pamięci miał wszystkie wykłady Felicity na temat zabijania. Każde jej spojrzenie, gdy wracał z akcji, a w wiadomościach pojawiały się informacje o 'ukaranych'.

Nie był pewien czy tak naprawdę na podłodze jego własnego biura nie są rozsypane kawałeczki jego samego.

Ze zdumieniem poczuł na policzkach ciepłe dłonie Felicity i kobieta wtuliła się w niego mocniej, ignorując fakt, że ranny w ramię na pewno zaplami jej różową sukienkę krwią.

\- Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam – załkała zupełnie bez sensu, bo na pewno on powinien tutaj błagać o wybaczenie. – Poszłam tam jak jakaś idiotka, a ty jak zawsze musiałeś mnie ratować – dodała i mimowolnie przytulił ją mocniej, odgradzając od tego wszystkiego.

\- Felicity, ja… - urwał, bo słowa zamarły mu w gardle.

\- Zawsze ratujesz mnie, świat – mówiła dalej, mocząc łzami jego strój. – Zaskoczył mnie w samochodzie, poszłam tam, bo Digg… - urwała.

\- Felicity – spróbował jeszcze raz, ale kobieta odepchnęła go w końcu tak jak się spodziewał, gdy jej pierwszy szok minął.

Czekał na gorzkie słowa, które miały teraz paść, ale Smoak chwyciła go za tył głowy i ze zdumiewającą jak dla tak drobnej kobiety siłą, wpiła się w jego usta. Smakowała jak łzy i strach, trochę jak zdenerwowanie i wiśnie. Jak krew.

Oderwała się od niego równie nagle i spojrzała na niego kompletnie przerażonymi oczami, jak zawsze gdy powiedziała słowo lub dwa za dużo. Kiedy zamierzała odwołać własne słowa ze strachu, że została źle zrozumiana.

Więc teraz to on pochylił się po pocałunek, zanim kobieta zdążyła przeprosić i uniósł ją odrobinę, ignorując ból w ramieniu. Stykali się przez chwilę czołami, wsłuchując się w syreny policyjnie na ulicy, aż w końcu zdecydował się odsunąć.

\- Nie mogą mnie tu zobaczyć – powiedział tylko i Felicity skinęła głową, stając pewniej na nogach.

\- Idź – odparła tylko, uciekając wzrokiem.

Założył kaptur i pogładził ją po policzku zanim zdecydował się w końcu zniknąć w ciemności.


End file.
